Why Her
by starfire25
Summary: Greg's thoughts and feelings during "CSI Down". Implied Grody. Greg-centric. Greg's POV. One-shot only.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI.

A/N: Just a short one shot that suddenly came into my head after watching "CSI Down". Greg's thoughts and feelings throughout the episode and a bit of change in the ending. Implied Greg/Morgan. Greg's POV. It starts at the point that they realized that the chopper's been high jacked and Greg tries to talk to D.B but is brushed off.

"When he took off from Mt. Sterling, the pilot reported his flight plan over dispatch, because of the patient's head wound he wanted to avoid altitudes, so he was going to trace route 160 and cut across Wilson Ridge toward the city. Now, Macaren Radar can't pick up aircraft blocked by the mountains but at the last radio update to dispatch at 9:27 am, it was here." I pointed to the point on the map that said Mountain Spring. "Now, it should have emerged here," I pointed at Wilson Ridge. "6 or 7 minutes later, it never emerged. Archie pinged the cellphones of Morgan, the pilot and the paramedic and it was emanating from the one acre area here." I pointed at an area along Mountain Spring. "Sheriff's deputies recovered the phones but no sign of any wreckage." I informed D.B

"Cafferty, he made them toss the phones. The chopper's high jacked. Ok. We keep working the case, I want to find out everything we can about him in case we make contact with him." D.B said as he walked out of the room.

I followed him out into the hallway. "I was supposed to be the CSI on that chopper." I reminded him He patted me on the back, "There is no time for that now. Let's just make sure we get our girl home. Now, go help Sara." He orders.

As, we part ways and I go to help Sara, I couldn't stop thinking about one thing, it was supposed to be me on that chopper and not her. Why the hell did I say no? Why didn't I just get in the damn chopper like D.B asked me to? And now, because of that decision, Morgan is in danger. I never hated myself so much. I sigh and I go look for Sara.

A few hours later, I hear that Samantha, Frank Cafferty's daughter came in and said that she wanted to help. She tells her father to go to the wishing well because she has sent someone to meet him. I was tasked to help D.B find the wishing well while Nick and Sara were tasked to find whomever Samantha could have called to pick up her dad.

As Nick and Sara leave, "Why not let Frank get away? Wouldn't it be safer for Morgan and the others if we just let them land, let them run?" I asked D.B.

"I don't think so." He replied.

"Why the hell not?" I ask as I slam my hands on the table.

"Because I'm not so sure, that Samantha wants to help him get away. That girl hates her father for leaving her. What's more likely, she wants to help him or hurt her?" D.B asks.

I think for a minute and sigh.

"That's why." He answers. "Are you going to be okay?" He asks with concern.

"Yeah." I replied.

I'm not really okay, I think. I won't be okay until I know that Morgan is safe. I'm still wishing that I was in her place. I would give anything to be in her place right now. I walk up behind Nick and Sara who just looked at the security camera footage at P.D and saw that Samantha was with Adrian.

"She set him up. She set her dad up!" I exclaim as I run out of the room.

I storm into the interrogation room, mad as hell.

"You set them up! You're going to get them killed!" I yell pounding my fists on the table.

"Bitch!" I yell as Ecklie and an officer come in and put hands on my arms.

"Frank really thought I tried to help him." Samantha said smirking.

"Where did you send them? If they hurt her, I swear to you…" I yell as Ecklie and the officer pull me away.

"The Mad 10's are my family. Frank killed two of them, so he has to pay for that." Samantha says nonchalant.

I am so mad, so pissed. I knock a chair over despite Ecklie and the officer restraining me.

"Where did you send them?" I yell again.

"It's done." She says.

I kick the table as I look at her and I wrench myself from the grasp of Ecklie and the officer and I storm out, madder than ever. I needed to vent out my anger so, I head into the locker room and start punching my locker door with a lot of force. I pound on my locker as hard as I can and I keep pounding until someone stops me. It's Nick.

"Hey man, I know you're worried about Morgan but this isn't the way. Come on, we will find her." He says.

"I was supposed to be on that chopper not her." I said.

"Hey, it's not your fault. So, don't blame yourself. Let's just focus on finding her. Alright." He said patting me on the back.

A few minutes later, their location is known. Brass calls out over the radio, "I'm the lead. I want CSI behind me out of the way." He says. "Hear that, Sanders." He adds.

"Yeah." I respond over the radio in my car. I'm thinking, god please don't let Morgan be severely injured as I drive toward the location.

I wait as Brass and the other officers get into a gunfight to clear the area. Brass enters a building and a few seconds later he comes out with Morgan a bit hurt and a little worse for wear. Thank god, she's not severely injured as I feared. I run out of my car and straight to Morgan. I take her in my arms and hug her tightly.

"Morgan, are you hurt?" I ask as I take in her appearance.

"You still owe me one." She replies with a smirk.

I watch as walks towards her father. I stand beside her and take her hand in mine. She hugs him and then she turns to me "Ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah." I reply as I put my arm around her shoulders and lead her out. As I walk with her, I see D.B and he walks with us. She sobs on D.B's shoulder as I just hold her hand.

At the hospital while Morgan is getting checked out, D.B talks to me.

"I assume you have a relationship with Morgan." He starts. I nod. "Now, I'm not against it. I have no problems with workplace romances. I just hope that your emotions won't get in the way like it did today." He continues. "Take care of her and yourself." He ends. I nod again and smile.

Morgan comes out already bandaged and she smiles at me. I take her in my arms again and kiss her. She kisses me back and says "You still owe me one."

THE END

A/N: That's the end of my short one shot. And my first ever Greg/Morgan or Grody fic. More Grody fics to come. I hope you guys like it. Read and review.


End file.
